


Punch or Kiss

by Angelleap77



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15422091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelleap77/pseuds/Angelleap77
Summary: The trolls come up with a new game during the start of courting season, a game of punch or kiss. Each troll lines up to kiss who they think could be a possible suitor. If the other troll doesn't like the kiss, they can choose to punch the one who kissed them. If they don't punch them, then they get to meet and see where things go for them. Branch, learning of this new game, decides to try his luck at maybe connecting to the one troll he has loved for many years, the one troll who he was so hesitant to reveal his heart to.





	Punch or Kiss

The atmosphere was one of pure joy. It was the start of courting season, a short 2 week time frame before mating season which lasted for at least 3 months. The trolls had all wanted to come up with something new to try, something that would include even the more aggressive of the trolls, namely Branch. They knew he was lonely, regardless of what he ever said. They could see it in his eyes every time he glanced at a happy couple strolling along with their hands and hair connected, that hint of longing to have someone as well. They had even noticed that his preference seemed to be towards the other male trolls, a preference that actually surprised a few and made others groan in disappointment. Several of the female trolls had noticed Branch, desiring to impress him despite his gray coloring. Even Poppy had been hoping to impress the temperamental and hostile male, despite his repeated refusals to join her parties or spend any time with her. What the other trolls didn't notice was the troll who usually stopped Branch in his tracks, the one that caused his cheeks to flare up in the cutest blush ever.

The Snack Pack was talking about their new idea nearby when Branch happened to walk past. "I GOT IT!!" Guy's loud yell caused Branch to yelp and land on his rear from being startled. "Oh my, I am so sorry Branch. I didn't mean to startle you like that." He helps Branch back up and gets a slight glare from him but brushes it off as being normal. "We were just coming up with a new game idea on how people can get together during courting season."

"Oh really? I hope it's not something super loud, you know, something that might attract the Bergens or something else that wants to eat us." Branch gives him a curious look despite his words though.

The others of the Snack Pack groan hearing the warning yet again but Guy chuckles and shakes his head. "Nahh, its more mellow than that. I wanted to call it Punch or Kiss. Everyone gets a chance to kiss the one they want to court, but if the one being kissed doesn't like it, they can punch the one who kissed them on the mouth. If the one being kissed doesn't punch the other, they then meet up with the other troll and start the process of courting to see how things go. Who knows, even you might get lucky and hook up with the guy you want." He winks slightly at Branch getting a bright blush out of the survivalist.

"Fat chance of that seeing as how everyone wants him." He sighs slightly thinking of the male who had managed to steal his heart, even against his better judgment. He had thought to be immune to the charms of the other male, but apparently his heart was telling him there was no chance of that. Regardless of the tormenting the other male put him through, he had found that the antagonizing had the reverse effect, attracting him more to the other males insistence than actually paying attention to the negative side of it. He had hoped that it would kill his feelings for the other male, but fate has a sense of humor it would seem.

"Ahh come on Branch, it can't be that bad. Everyone wants him? Really? You make it sound like you have a thing for Creek." Guy watches as Branch pales slightly and gulps noticeably with a shocked expression. "Oh my hair, you like Creek? That's a total shock, Branch. He always torments you. How could you like him knowing how he acts around you?" The others in the Snack Pack had the same shocked looks on their faces at this information as well and look at the survivalist waiting for his answer.

"Honestly, I don't know. I was hoping the constant nagging and antagonizing would kill any feelings I have for him, but it's had the opposite effect. If anything, it shows his more determined side, and granted yes, its annoying constantly being degraded, but he's basically the only one aside from Poppy that even shows me any kind of acknowledgement at all. It's kinda flattering being noticed, even if it isn't in the best of ways. Besides, look at him. He's quite handsome honestly and everyone likes him, plus the way he speaks... *shudders* sends chills up the spine but not in a bad way." He blushes again saying that openly and looks at the grinning faces of the Snack Pack. "Just please don't tell him I said that. If he wants to court me or even try to kiss me, he's gonna have to work for it."

"Who's gonna have to work for what?" A familiar voice walks over, thankfully only having heard the last part of the sentence. "Come to warn us of possible Bergen attacks again Branch? Or did you actually come to join in on the courting season for a change?" Creek just eyes him up curiously waiting to see what kind of reactions he would get from the hostile survivalist. Deep down, he really cared about Branch, but because others were trying to gain his attention too, he was hoping that by getting Branch to show his more aggressive side, that the other suitors would change their minds and walk away, leaving him without any competition. Of course, things did not appear to be going his way. He thinks back for a moment to a recent dream of his.  
 _Bodies moved together, kisses trailing down soft skin, hands tangled in bed sheets and running through soft, velvet like hair. Hidden emotions showing themselves through his dreams, never to see the light of day, or so he believed. Trailing kisses down the gray skin of the survivalist, leaving him a shaking and moaning mess, hearing the whispers of wanting more._ Creek pulls himself out of his thoughts, clearly red in the face by where his thoughts had just gone and looks at the slightly smirking face of Guy Diamond who had noticed the change in the usually calm and collected guru. "What? Don't look at me like that. It's uhh, kinda warm out here." He shuffles his feet nervously a moment before hearing everyone snickering about something, something which did not go unnoticed by Branch but was clearly not noticed by Creek.

Branch walks over casually and whispers into Creek's ear. "You might wanna go handle your uhh.. problem.. before someone out here gets the wrong idea. Seems your little friend down there has an issue." He snickers slightly and flips Creek across the nose a moment before walking over to chat with the Snack Pack about the game idea for courting season. Creek glances down and runs away very quickly noticing the problem he had. Branch smirks seeing him run away and shakes his head. "Go figure that he gets like that from trying to get me to flip out on him. He must have some serious kinks, getting worked up like that. Does make me curious though... on other things." He blushes again and shakes his head. "Anyways, when is that game supposed to start?"

The group looks at him startled before Guy comes over and starts explaining how the game would go. Apparently they wanted to start the game as soon as possible just so people could start courting as soon as possible.

The game starts the next morning after everyone in town was informed on how it would go. Anyone willing to be courted would be in one line and would get a kiss from potential suitors. If the one being kissed declines them, they would lightly punch the suitor in the mouth thus marking it as a refusal. A lack of being punched would indicate that they accepted the suitor and as such would follow normal courtship routines afterwards. A kiss was allowed to last up to 2 minutes depending on the pair and their preference. Hair touching was not allowed as it was considered too intimate an act. That would only be allowed during actual courting and mating. Anyone trying to do any hair touching during the game would be pulled away and made to wait till last as punishment. If anyone in the courting lineup did not choose a suitor during the game, they were left alone till next season. Of course, the Snack Pack was seriously hoping nobody would be left out this year and that everyone would find their special someone.

There were 20 trolls in the lineup this year that were the right age to take a mate, including Branch. He was a little hesitant, but after a little talk with Poppy and Guy about this, he relented and joined the lineup. He knew right off the start that he would have multiple people chasing him, guys and girls alike. Not even 2 hours into the game and all but him and 1 other male was left in the lineup, that male being pretty much the same physical size as Smidge, same hair length and all. The males name was Jadice, and while he wasn't a bad looking troll, because of his size, he was pretty much overlooked. Branch just smirks a moment when Jadice gets kissed by Smidge and they wind up walking away with each other laughing and holding hands. Branch sighs slightly knowing he was the last in the lineup and looks down. He had several people try to kiss him, Poppy included, but he had declined each of them. The one he was hoping for hadn't even showed up that day, likely out of embarrassment of what had happened the day before. He shakes his head ready to walk away when Creek makes an appearance, being dragged along by his ear by Poppy and forced towards Branch. 

Poppy scowls at Creek a moment and shakes her head. "You stayed away all morning Creek, making us all think you weren't going to show, and now you totally avoid being over here to participate in the game after you even said last night you would join in. Now's your chance. Branch is the only one left because of your delay. Now, you want him? If not, he seems ready to go home. I tried getting him and he doesn't want me. He didn't want Guy either. Who knows, you might get lucky and be the one he actually wants."

Creek blushes bright red and looks over at Branch who looked really depressed and ready to run away crying. Deep in his heart, he knew that the survivalist was the only one he ever really wanted to be with, to love and hold for the rest of his life and to have children with. His hesitation though came from being unsure on if Branch wanted him in return. He had loved the survivalist for years, keeping it all bottled in out of fear of rejection, and covering it up with a mask of disinterest and ridicule. Shaking his head slightly he walks over and locks eyes with Branch seeing the longing there and the loneliness. He leans in and gently kisses the survivalist on the mouth, savoring the softness of his lips, but wanting to take it slow on Branch so as not to scare him away. He let his hidden emotions show through the kiss, words unneeded between the two of them as they let themselves drown out the world around them for a few moments.

A few catcalls and whistles broke them apart as the 2 minutes came and went without either of the males realizing it. Poppy pops them both upside the head to get their attention. "Okay, you two need to go get a room for all that." She giggles insanely seeing the flushed faces of both the males and pushes them towards Creek's pod. "Get going. It's obvious you two are meant for each other." She pushes them all the way to the pod and shoves them both inside and shuts the door, ignoring the protests Branch was trying to give her. "I don't wanna hear the complaints Branch. You had time to punch him and you didn't so deal with it." She giggles and rejoins the group as a loud thump of someone being slammed into a door was heard from inside the pod followed by whimpers and moans loud enough to be heard by the neighbors.

To say nobody was getting any sleep that night would have been an understatement. Most neighbors to Creek's pod had to put in ear plugs because of how noisy it was getting. They knew exactly what was going on in there and certainly did not want to incur the wrath of the temperamental gray troll or the fiery guru. A note on Creek's door to Poppy the next morning was the only indication of what was going on. Poppy looks over the note curious. _Poppy, due to complaints from the neighbors about the noise level, Branch and I have moved our "activities" to his bunker. Don't expect to see either of us for a while. Oh and don't randomly invite yourself to his bunker either or you might get more than your fair share of an eyeful. Even if we had company, I doubt he would want to stop what we are doing. I'm having issues keeping him off me long enough to even write this letter. Namaste, Poppy and see you soon... maybe._

The rest is, as we say, history.


End file.
